


Story of tonight

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens just wants to get away from his father. Alexander Hamilton just wants a new life. They meet and everything chances</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Laurens was never one to stand up to his father but he needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from him and his political views. Maybe it was the fact that he was indeed half Hispanic or the fact that he was gay, he didn't know. 

He knew collage was his only opportunity to get away. He applied to the farthest collage he could think of without leaving the US. He could leave. He had to stay for his siblings. He was constantly checking for his letter everyday at every possible day. Until it came. 

He couldn't withhold his excitement. He ran into the house right to his fathers office then slowed down. He slowed his breathing and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." He opened the door as he father looked up. "Yes Jack, what is it?"

"I got my acceptance letter in the mail to day."

"And?"

"I got into Princeton."

"Nothing closer?"

"No sir."

"Well you can't go."

"Why not?" He was holding back his tears as he spoke. 

"I want you as close as possible. What about the law school downtown?"

"Denied sir." He lied. He had only applied to Princeton and Kings. 

"Any other collage replied?"

"No sir."

There was a pause and his father sighed. "Fine you can go. But be out of here two days after high school ends."

"Yes sir." He walked out if the room without a seconds hesitation.

He went through the week thinking about what it was going to be like at collage. The day to leave finally came and he had just finished loading his car when his family came out. 

"Jack! You wouldn't planning on leaving without saying good bye where you?" Martha, his sister, said. 

"No I wasn't." He hugged her while the younger ones hung on his legs. He took them all in a hug and said "I will miss y'all while I'm gone. Don't forget to call." He waved at them glad his father didn't come out. 

The ride there was filled with music and dreams for what could happen while he was away. He debted turning back many times but didn't. He couldn't go back there. He finally got to campus around 1 in the morning. He decided to stay in a small hotal for the night and sign in tomorrow. 

The next day John woke up early and headed to campus. He couldn't wait to meet people and maybe find someone. He made his way into the office where a short dark haired man was yelling at the young lady at the desk. 

"What do you mean I can't take an advanced class my freshmen year? I worked hard to get here."

"I understand sir but rules are rules." He noticed John waiting in the background. "Can I help you sir?"

"Oh yes, I need to get my dorm room. I got here last night."

"Ok. Sir could you move so I can help this young man?"

He turned and looked at John. He was beautiful. Long dark hair with big brown eyes. He was tan but he could tell it was a natural tan. He was cut off by the lady asking his name.

"Sir, can I have your name and date of birth please?"

Oh um, John Laurens Oct-" he was cut off by the man speaking over him.

"Are you related to Henry Laurens?"

"Yes, he is my father."

The man looked him dead in the eye. "I swear to god if we have any classes together you will not talk to me or even look at me."

"Fine with me." He turned back to the lady as the man stormed out. "My birthday is October 28, 1996." 

"Ok. Thank you. Your dorm is in building number 6 room number 301." She handed him a key. 

"Thank you ma'ma." He took the key and walked to his car. On his way to his dorm his sister called. He put his headphones in and answered his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Jack! You at the dorms yet?"

"Yes Martha I'm here."

"Tell me what your room mate is like."

"Martha I haven't met him yet."

"Tell me when you do."

"I will Martha."

"How was your first day at collage?"

"Amazing. Except there was this guy-"

"Oh!"

"Not like that Martha. He told me not to talk to him or and I quote or even look at me." 

"Wow. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything to him. I was trying to get my dorm key and they asked for my name. I told them and he asked if I was related to dad. I said I was and he told me not to talk or look at him."

"Well that explains it. Did you tell him that you aren't even fully white and that you are I don't know GAY?"

"Now why would I tell someone I don't even know that I was gay?"

"Good point. Was he cute?"

"Martha!"

"I take that as a yes."

"Fine. Yes he was but I can't talk to him remember."

"Small rode block."

He pulled into his dorm building and turned off his car. 

"Martha I have to unpack."

"I know you Jack. You have your headphones in and you can unpack and talk to me at the same time."

He sighed "Fine. Ok. I have to get up my dorm room first."

"Ok. So. You can talk to me. Tell me what he looks like."

"He has dark brown hair, he is tan, I think he is Hispanic but I'm not for sure. And oh god his eyes." 

"Awww little Jack is in love!"

"Am not."

He had reached his dorm room opened the door. 

"Yes you are."

"Martha I am not in love." He looked up and saw that the man from earlier was his room mate. "Oh dear god. Mi vida no podría ser mucho peor."

" Su vida tengo que vivir con un homófobo racista sur-"

"Let me stop you right there. First of all I am not raciest or homophobic. I am only half white. My mother was born and raised in Mexico. So back the fuck off."

Martha cut in. "John language."

"Sorry Martha. But he was-"

"No buts. It's it the guy from earlier?"

"Yes but-"

"Talk to him. Tell him he is cute."

"I'm not-"

"Who are you talking too? Your music?"

"Why would you care? You don't like me anyways."

He shrugged "You are standing in the door way and are talking to your music. It gives me an excuse to put you in a mental hospital."

"I'm not mental I'm talking to my sister. Asked if I saw any cute guys."

"Why would she care? She is where ever the hell you live."

"John tell him I was asking for you not me.

"I'm not telling him that."

"Telling me what?"

"Nothing mind your own damn business."

"Jack!"

"Is that your sister? I can hear her though your headphones."

"Yes and Martha it's extremely hard to talk to two people at once so since, what's your name?"

"Alexander Hamilton"

"Since Mister Hamilton is here in person I will talk to you later. Bye love you tell Rachael bye and love you."

"What about dad?"

"I don't know think of something. He talks to the president more then he talks to me."

"He never talks to the president."

"Exactly." He hung up and pulled his headphones out.

He picked up his bags and moved to the other bed. He started to unpack when he felt someone watching him. He turned around to find Alexander watching him. 

"What? Did I do something to defined you already? Or is it just the fact that I'm related to Henry?" It might have been his imagination but it looked like Alexander was blushing. 

"Nope I was just leaving." He got up in a hurry and walked outside the door. 

He put his headphones in and turned his music on. Adele was the first artist to pop up. He instantly started to sing along with his music. 

"Close enough to start a war all that I have is on the floor. God only knows-" he turned around to find Alexander standing behind him. Now it was his turn to blush. 

Alex stood there with his mouth open looking at John. He turned even redder as he just stood there. He took out his headphones and clicked off his music. 

"Well this is embarrassing."

"I um forgot my keys."

John nodded and went back to unpacking still humming the song. 

When he finished he took his sketch book and headed out to see the campus. He found a tree and sat under it. He started to draw but couldn't stop thinking about Alexander. He gave up and called his sister again. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Martha. Just calling because I'm bored."

"Why don't you go and talk to your boyfriend."

"Martha he is not my boyfriend. He is my room mate."

"Yeah your room mate who you said was cute."

"And that someone is walking towards me with two new people." He saw Alexander walk up with two taller boys. 

He continued to draw and talk to Martha as they walked up. 

" Bonjour, mon ami. I am Lafayette, this is Hercules Mulligan, and the short one is Alexander-"

"Hamilton. Yes he is my room mate. Didn't start out on the right foot."

"Alex why didn't you tell us you already meet him?"

He shrugged "I don't know."

"Because by name." John answered not looking up from his drawing. "Henry I have to go. Give the phone back to your sister sweetie. Ok bye. I love you too." He hung up and pulled his headphones out and put his book to the side. "Sorry about that my brother is three and wanted to talk. I'm John Laurens by the way."

Hercules "Laurens? Like in Henry Laurens?"

"Why does everyone say that? Yes he is my father. But I swear I'm nothing like Henry."

"You don't call him dad?" Lafayette spoke again

"Hell no."

"And why not? Everyone calls their father dad even if they don't like them."

"Because he kicked me out of my own house." He said under his breath. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" It was Alexander's turn to speak. 

"It's nothing I have to go." He got up and left forgetting his book. 

He went back to his dorm but didn't go in. Instead he went to car. He stayed in his car and cried. Remembering everything that happened before he left. There was a knock on the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are the same as the chapter before

Alexander Hamilton had a horrible childhood. His father left when he was ten, his mother died when he was twelve and his cousin committed suicide. To top it all off a hurricane destroyed his town when he was seventeen. He can to America when he raised enough money to put him through collage. He loved to think that he created this perfect little world of his when he would write. 

Nothing was bad there. His mother and cousin were still alive and his father never left. It was perfect everything exactly the way he wanted it. Until the day he meet John Laurens. 

He wanted to take an advanced course in writting so he went to the university's main office to confront them. 

"How may you help you sir?" The lady had asked. She had bright red lipstick and her curly hair was down to her shoulders. 

"Um yes I signed up for an advanced writing class but it seems I was put in a normal one."

"Ok. We can fix that for you right away. Can I please have your full name and date of birth please?"

"Alexander Hamilton January 11, 1996."

"Thank you sir." She typed something into the computer then frowned. 

"This is your first year, yes?"

"Um yes."

"Well then, I'm afraid that this was no mix up. Freshmen are not allowed to take advanced course's."

"What do you mean I can't take an advanced class my freshmen year? I worked hard to get here."

"I understand sir but rules are rules." She looked behind him and said "Can I help you sir?"

"Oh yes, I need to get my dorm room. I got here last night."

"Ok. Sir could you move so I can help this young man?"

He turned around to move out if the way but found that he couldn't move. The man behind him was beautiful. He was a light skined Hispanic. With long hair, he looked mature, and his body woah! His face was covered in freckles. He could write about this man all day and night. He wanted to wake up next to him everyday just to see his freckles. He realized he was stareing and moved to let the man in. 

"Sir, can I have your name and date of birth please?"

"Oh um, John Laurens Oct-" Alex cut him off.

"Are you related to Henry Laurens?"

"Yes, he is my father."

There was no way that his cute man was related to Henry Laurens. There was no way that he could be friends with a Laurens, so there goes his chance at being with a cute guy. "I swear to god if we have any classes together you will not talk to me or even look at me."

"Fine with me." With this comment Alex stormed out of the office and back to his dorm. 

He sat on his bed and waited for his room mate to arrive. He was the first one there so the room was mostly empty. He got bored so he called his best friend. He answered and Alex started talking before he could speak. 

"Laf I meet this really and I mean extremely cute guy today."

"That what you called me for Mon ami."

"That's not all. He is a Laurens! I mean as in Henry Laurens. I asked him. Oh god he was so fucking cute."

"Alex mon ami calm down. Maybe he isn't like Henry Laurens. Maybe he is nice and not homophobic. You don't know the guy you still have a chance."

The door knob turned and alex got the final words out fast. 

"Room mates here got to go." He hung up and waited for the door to open. 

"Martha I am not in love." He looked up and saw that the man from earlier was his room mate. "Oh dear god. Mi vida no podría ser mucho peor." It was the same guy from earlier John Laurens he believed was his name. 

" Su vida tengo que vivir con un homófobo racista sur-"

"Let me stop you right there. First of all I am not raciest or homophobic. I am only half white. My mother was born and raised in Mexico. So back the fuck off."

"Sorry Martha. But he was-" Who was he talking too? All he had was he headphones in his ears as he carried a few boxs. 

"Yes but-" Who ever it was wasn't letting him finish. 

"I'm not-"

"Who are you talking too? Your music?"

"Why would you care? You don't like me anyways."

He shrugged "You are standing in the door way and are talking to your music. It gives me an excuse to put you in a mental hospital."

"I'm not mental I'm talking to my sister. Asked if I saw any cute guys."

"Why would she care? She is where ever the hell you live."

"I'm not telling him that." He seemed to be talking to his sister instead of him. 

"Telling me what?"

"Nothing mind your own damn business." He heard a voice from across the room but it was to distant to be in the hall. 

"Is that your sister? I can hear her through your headphones."

"Yes and Martha it's extremely hard to talk to two people at once so since, what's your name?" He looked at Alex. 

"Alexander Hamilton"

"Since Mister Hamilton is here in person I will talk to you later. Bye love you tell Rachael bye and love you." There was a pause "I don't know think of something. He talks to the president more then he talks to me." He must be talking about his dad. 

"Exactly." He hung up and pulled his headphones out.

He picked up the rest of his boxes and started unpacking right away. Alex couldn't help but look at him. He stopped what he was doing and turned around. 

"What? Did I do something to a fined you already? Or is it just the fact that I'm related to Henry?" He knew he turned red at the last comment bit didn't think he noticed it. 

"Nope I was just leaving." He got up in a hurry and walked outside the door. 

He left to go talk to Lafayette because he couldn't stay in the same room as this cute boy and not tell him that. Once he got half way down he realized he left his keys on his bed so he went back to get them. 

He walked into his dorm and found John singing along to his music unpacking. He stood there with his mouth open. Damn he has a good voice. He thought. 

 

"Close enough to start a war all that I have is on the floor. God only knows-" John turned around to find him standing behind him. 

He stood there with his mouth open looking at John. It seemed that he was getting redder with ever second that passed. His freckles showed more then before. And god he was beautiful. 

"Well this is embarrassing." He took his headphones out as he spoke. 

"I um forgot my keys."

He nodded and went back to unpacking still humming the song. Alex left as fast as he could to avoid all of his emotions. 

He found Lafayette in his dorm with his room mate Hercules. 

"Laf, want to go to lunch? He can come too." He pointed to Hercules. 

Lafayette nodded and so did Hercules. "Great let's go."

They walked in silance before Lafayette broke it. 

"You seem tense Mon ami. What's wrong? Is it that Laurens boy?"

Alex looked at his feet and nodded. "He is my room mate and I walked in on him singing and he has an amazing voice. And when he turned around his face went red and his freckles god his freckles are like stars. And his hair-"

"Mon ami you have it bad." Lafayette laughed as Alex's face turned red. 

He looked up and saw him sitting under a tree with his headphones in again. Man this guy like music. He thought. 

He turned a deep red and stopped in his tracks. Lafayette followed his gace to see John. 

"Is that him?" Alex nodded and Lafayette and Hercules walked towards them. Alex ran after them and soon found himself close to John again. 

" Bonjour, mon ami. I am Lafayette, this is Hercules Mulligan, and the short one is Alexander-"

"Hamilton. Yes he is my room mate. Didn't start out on the right foot."

"Alex why didn't you tell us you already meet him?" He lied trying to sound hurt. 

He shrugged "I don't know."

"Because by name." John answered not looking up from his drawing. "Henry I have to go. Give the phone back to your sister sweetie. Ok bye. I love you too." He hung up and pulled his headphones out and put his book to the side. "Sorry about that my brother is three and wanted to talk. I'm John Laurens by the way." He talks to his siblings a lot. Alex wondered. It's cute. 

"Laurens? Like in Henry Laurens?" Hercules said. 

"Why does everyone say that? Yes he is my father. But I swear I'm nothing like Henry."

"You don't call him dad?" Lafayette spoke again

"Hell no."

"And why not? Everyone calls their father dad even if they don't like them."

He said something under his breath. And Alex looked at him. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" It was Alexander's turn to speak. 

"It's nothing I have to go." He got up and left forgetting his book. 

"John! Wait you forgot your-" he was already out of earshot. 

"Looks like you have to take it back to your boyfriend Mon ami."

"Shut up Laf." Alex ran to catch up with John. He caught up to him but he didn't go inside their dorm he went to a car. 

He unlocked it and got it locking it again. Alex walked over to him. He was crying and didn't notice him. He knocked on the window without thinking. 

John looked up and wiped at his face. "John? A-are you ok?"

"Fucking perfect." John smiled through the tears. "Sorry. I just don't like being compared to Henry."

"No don't say anything. I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who told you to stay away from me."

He laughed and Alex fell apart. He thought his signing voice was good but his laugh was so much better. 

"Right. If I recall you told me not to look or speak to you. Well I guess we both failed." He paused and looked down. His eyes lit up as he gasped. "By sketch book!" 

Alex looked down at his hands. "Oh yeah you forgot it under the tree. I forgot that was why I was following you." 

John laughed. "Looks like I have a stalker on my first day of collage."

Alex smiled and handed him his book. "Oh hey me and the guys were going to get lunch. Want to come?"

John smiled for the first time and his freckles were like stars. Oh god Lafayette was right. He had it bad. 

"Come on let's go."

"Can I at least clean up a bit before we go." John joked but Alex couldn't help but think he was perfect. 

"Of course. I'll be down here when you get back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typos I was getting ready for school when I did this.


	3. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS finally!

John would never understand why Alexander, Hercules, and Lafayette put his father's views aside and be his friends. Check that his best friends. They knew everything about him except from one little secret. Then again the only people he knew was his family and they lived in South Carolina. 

Alex had been working on a paper that was due in four weeks and it was midnight. 

"Alexander go to bed that paper is due next month."

"I have to get it done John."

"Please Alexander. I will take you to get coffee and then we can go to bed." He was still typing. "Please. For me?"

He looked up. Ever since the day he found John crying in his car anything John asked Alex did.

"My dear Laurens I could never say no to you."

"You just did like five minutes ago."

"Do you want me to stop or not."

"Fine. Let's go." He jumped off his bed and walked out the door. 

They walked to the coffee shop and Alex ordered a black coffee. 

"Those things are going to kill you one day."

Alex shrugged and drank his coffee. John's phone buzzed and he looked at it. 

"Who's that?"

"Laf. He wants to know if we want to go drinking tomorrow night. That makes it tonight so what should I tell him?"

"It is Friday and I'm ahead in all of my work so yes!"

"You just want a reason to drink."

"I am afended my dear Laurens, but you are correct."

John smiled and typed a response to Lafayette. 

"Ok lets go." Alex said throwing his cup away. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Alexander?"

"John I haven't slept in a week I'm awake and I need sleep."

"Alright alright. I'm coming."

They walked in silence back to their dorm. John couldn't help but think about his first day here and smiled. They arrived at the dorm and Alex sent to his bed and pulled out his laptop. 

"No, you are going to bed. Give me that." John took his laptop and charger. 

He plugged it into the wall closest to his bed. And set it on his nightstand. Alex whinned and got up to take it back. 

"Alexander! Bed now."

"Ok mom."

John rolled his eyes but didn't say because he knew Alex didn't get a chance to say that to his mother. Alex went to his bed and fell asleep, at least that's what John thought. 

He went to his own bed and tried to sleep. He glanced over at Alex and watched his chest move up and down. Once he made sure he was asleep he started talking. 

"You know your cute right?" No answer "I thought you were cute when I first met you. Maybe it was the fire in your eyes when you turned to face me but I don't know. I fell in love with you. And I don't mean that like as in a best friend. I mean I actually love you. I didnt want to say this out loud to you. Well at least while I knee you could hear me but, I'm gay you know."

There was still no answer so john rolled over and fell asleep. Maybe one day I will tell him. He thought. 

The next day neither of them had morning classes so they watched movies to pass the time. 

"What time is your class again?" John knew the answer but played it like he didn't. 

"12:30. So I have an hour."

"You can finish this movie then you need to get ready."

Alex paused the movie. "Hey that was the best part." John tossed a pillow at him. 

"John?"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and started. "Last night I um. I was awake. And I um heard something." John buired his face in his hands. 

Oh god your so stupid John. Of course he was awake. He is going to push you away just like your father. He thought. 

"Did you mean it? The part about you loving me." John didn't say anything just kept his head down. "John please. Say something."

He looked up and was crying "I have to go." He ran out of the dorm and into his car.

He started it and left without a word. He didn't know where he was going just that he needed to get away. He texted Lafayette and Hercules to ask them to take notes for him since they were in both if his classes. 

He drove until he didn't know where he was. He drove until the pain was gone. He drove until the thoughts of Alexander were gone. He had called many times but John never answered them. Lafayette and Hercules called him too. He just didn't want to talk right now. 

"I'm so stupid. My father was right. All I do is mess up. I can't do anything right." Me told himself over and over again. 

He turned up the radio until it was the only thing he could hear. He finally stopped driving and parked his car on the side if the rode. He turned the radio off and picked up his phone. He had 40 missed calls and 35 missed messages all between his three best friends. 

He listened to the voice mails that his friends left. All the same. Asking him where he was and if he was ok. The same with the messages. One message stood out from the rest. One long message from Alexander. 

"John. Please come back to the dorm. I miss you and I can't live without you. Your the only one who makes me eat and sleep. Please John I need you. And I love you. Just please come back to the dorm so we can talk."

He threw his phone blindly and sat in his car. He cried and when he was done he looked at the time. 6:00 pm. He had been gone for almost 7 hours. He was tired and couldn't focus. He had to go back at some time so he started his car again and headed back to the dorm. 

He parked his car and sat there for a second. The first thing he saw was Alexander running towards the car. 

"John! John! Where have you been? I've been looking for you? What happened? Are you ok?" He took him in a hug and didn't let go until Lafayette tapped his shoulder. 

"Mon ami I think you have done enough for today." He said as he peeled Alex off of John. 

John instantly missed the contact but let it slid. 

"Now that we know John is ok, I think you two have a lot to talk about. Come on Laf let's leave them alone." Hercules and Lafayette left John and Alex standing next to John's car. 

John was looking at the ground the whole time. He couldn't look Alexander in the eyes just yet. 

"John? John come on let's go inside." Alex took his hand and lead him inside. 

He put him on the couch and sat next to him. John still hadn't looked at him. He couldn't he couldn't bare to see the look in his best friends eyes. 

He pity's me. Thinks he can help me by looking at me. John thought. 

Alex took his hand and made Jonh look at him. "John look at me." John could already feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Don't ever do that again. You where gone for almost eight hours. Please John? Look at me." 

John meet his eyes and the words just started flowing out. "I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You weren't suppose to know that I was gay. Or t-that-" he was cut off by Alexanders lips on his. 

His lips were soft and John felt his world turn upside down and kissed him back. They broke apart and Alex was the first to speak. 

"That you love me? Well guess what I love you too." John kissed Alex this time.

They stayed like this for a while before John broke the kisses. "I need a drink." He said in between kisses. 

"Me too. But I don't want to move."

John broke apart and pushed Alex off of him a bit. "Didn't we say we would meet Laf and Herc for drinks tonight."

"I believe you are right." Alex smiled and John kissed him again. 

John pushed Alex off of him again. "Come on. I mean it. If we stay here they will walk in to check on us anyways." 

Alex got off of him and sighed. "Your right." He looked down at his clothes "I think we should change first."

But you look so cute in your pajamas! John thought. "I think your right. Come on." John pulled Alex into their shared room and pulled clothes out for him. "Here. Try this." Alex smiled but put the clothes on. 

John then went to change his own clothes. And they left without another word. Once they got in the car John spoke. 

"Do we tell them?" Alex looked at him confused. "I mean Lafayette and Hercules. Do we tell them what happened?" 

"It depends."

"Oh what?"

"Do you want to go public or just keep it to make outs in private?"

"Alexander!" John swatted at Alex to get his point across. 

"What do you call what just happened in there?"

"Fine. I think we should keep it secret for now then tell them when we plan on getting serious. Ok?"

"That's fine with me. What ever you want. What do we tall them happened of they ask."

John paused to think. "Ok we are going public if they ask. If they don't I still want to tell them somehow."

Alex nodded and they were on their way to john Hercules and Lafayette at the bar. 

When they got there Lafayette and Hercules were already there. Lafayette was drinking while Hercules was watching him. 

Alex leaned close to John and whispered "I give it two days until they hook up."

John laughed "I give it until the end if the night."

"What are you two talking about?" Hercules called out to them. 

"Nothing." John shot back instantly. 

"MON AMI! How are you John? Did you two fix everything? What happened after we left." Lafayette yelled. 

John glanced at Alex and smiled. "I am fine Lafayette. Yes me and Alex fixed everything. As for what happened when you left, this happened." He kissed Alex who melted into the kiss.

They broke apart and looked at their friends who mouths were wide open. John laughed and wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. He pulled him closer to hsi side as his friends still hasn't moved.

"John! You broke our friends!"

"Awe but babe all I did kiss you." Alex laughed at this and it broke their friends out of their silence. 

"I called it. Hercules you own me $20!"

"You two were betting on our love lives?" John grasped. 

"Yes. And I said that there was no way that you would ruin your friendship but looks like I was wrong." Hercules said. 

"I feel hurt Mulligan." Alex put his hands over his heart and fell into John. 

"Feel hurt next to your boyfriend Hamilton."

"I think I will." Alex kissed John again. "How's that?" Alex joked. 

"I think that would do." John winked at Alex and ordered two pints of Sam Adams. 

"So John, you never told us where you went." Lafayette said. 

"I just drove around. Drove to some old buildings and just drove around. Headed back to the dorm at 6 got lost made it back and now I'm here, with Alexander." John said that last part in his beer so no one could here him. 

"I'm sorry what was that." Hercules smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I said with Alexander." Alex smiled and took John's hand. 

His eyes lit up when he saw something in the corner of the room. "John! Look!" John turned to see a stage with two microphones. 

"Oh no. I'm not doing that." 

"Come on please. I heard you sing before. You have a pretty voice." Alex whinned. 

"I'm not drunk enough for this." John said into his cup. 

"Please John! I will repay you later."

"Ok let's go." Hercules and Lafayette laughed at how easily John was talked into this. "What song?"

"What about that song you were singing when we first met?"

"Turning Tables? I mean if you want." John smiled devilishly. "You have to do it with me."

"What? No."

"Come on Alex!" Alex smiled at his name. 

"You know for the month I've know, you have never called me Alex. It's always been Alexander or Hamilton. I will do it." John's face lit up and kissed him. 

"Please welcome to the stage John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton." The person on stage had said. 

The music started playing and John started. 

"Close enough to start a war. All that I have is on the floor." He closed his eyes. "God only knows what we're fighting for all that I say you always say more." Alex joined in. "I can't keep up with your turning tables under your thumb I can't breath. So I wouldn't let you close enough to hurt me no I wound ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you." John opened his eyes. "The heart you think you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables." 

Alexander did the next verse. "Under haunted skies I see" John came in "ohh." "Where love is lost your ghost is found. I braved a hundred to leave you. As hard no I will never be knocked down." "I can't keep up with your turning tables under your thumb I can't breath. So I wouldn't let you close enough no I wouldn't ask you you just desert me I can't give you the heart you think you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables."

Alex took the first part of the counter verse. "Next I'll be braver I'll be my own savior when the thunder calls for me."

John took the next. "Next time I'll be braver I'll be me own savior standing on my own two feet."

"I wouldn't let you close enough no I wouldn't ask you you just desert me I can't give you the heart you think you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables. Turning tables yeah turn no no."

Everyone in the bar clapped and the two got off the stage. 

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Were the first words out of Lafayette's mouth

"Thanks Lafayette but singing is not something you learn. It's something given to you by a parent." John smiled at the ground remembering his mom. 

"Well I think we are going home. I promised John payback for the song. Goodnight." He took John's hand and his eyes widened. 

 

Lafayette and Hercules were laughing the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this fic is going anymore.


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter.

It had been almost a year since John and Alex started dating and they loved each other. They had moved off campus when it happened. John was had class until 5 that day and Alex had slept in a week. 

There was a knock at the door. Alex got up from writing to answer it. 

"Hello?" The girl who was standing at his door had bright red lipstick and a deep red dress. 

"Are you Alexander Hamilton?" She said. 

"Yes. May I ask who you are."

"My name is Maria Lewis and I need some help."

"Miss Lewis, how may I help you?"

"I'm your neighbor and I needed somewhere to go. My boyfriend he..." She paused "he hit me and it's not the first time. I just need somewhere to get away from him." She started crying and Alex sat her on the couch. 

"It's ok Maria you can stay here as long as you want. My boyfriend will be back around 6 so we will explain it to him if you want."

"Thank you." She continued to cry and when she calmed she looked at him. 

She was beautiful and she was upset. Alex found himself moving closer and closer to her. He didn't know what he was doing but he kissed her. 

She didn't pull away from him. She was sacred for her life. She was pregnant and her boyfriend had threatened to kill her and her baby of she didn't do this. 

After a few minutes of this the door opened. 

"Alex I'm-" John stopped in the doorway at the sight he was seeing. As soon as Alex heard his voice he loved away as fast as he could. 

"J-"

"Don't." John turned right around and walked out the door not bothering to close it. 

Alex, his Alex, was making out with that girl. He didn't know when he started crying but he didn't stop. He sat in front of their apartment building and cried. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled away. It was Alex. 

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"J-"

"Don't talk to me or touch me. Just leave me alone." John got up off the ground and walked. 

He walked to the first place he could think of. He walked across the city to Lafayette's and Hercules dorm. He knocked on the door and was quickly greeted with looks of worry. 

"Hi guys." He gave a weak smile. 

"Mon ami what happened? Come in."

John walked in and Hercules leaped to his feet and put John on the couch. 

"John tell me what happened." Hercules said as he wrapped a blanket around him. 

Everything that had happened in the last hour hit him. Alex had cheated on him with some girl and he walked to his best friends place. He had lost everything. He cried and his friends didn't stop him.

When he calmed down he finally spoke. "Alex" his voice is shaking "he cheat on me." He started to cry even more pulled his knees to his chest. 

He heard a door open and close and he just cried. When he looked up he saw that Hercules was the only one in the room. He knew Lafayette was going and didn't care. 

"I wasn't enough for him Herc." 

"Don't you say that. You are an amazing person and if he couldn't see that then he needs to die in a hole."

"Herc you don't understand I loved him. Still love him. Did he not love me?"

"He does love you John. I can see it in his eyes everyday. He just did something stupid that can't be fixed. You will make it through this." 

He leaned into Hercules and cried. 

"Hercules?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. You can stay here for as long as you like."

"Just tonight. I will go and pack tomorrow but stay here tonight."

"Ok."

Not long after Lafayette came back. No one said anything but John noticed his hands. They had blood on them. 

"Oh by god Lafayette! You didn't hurt him did you?" He jumped to his feet as soon as he said this. 

"He cheated on you."

"You didn't have to hurt him!" John ad made his way to the door to check on Alex when Lafayette stopped him. "Let me go. I need to make sure he is ok."

"He is fine. I didn't hurt him-"

"You didn't hurt the girl did you?" He looked even more scared then before. 

"No I didn't hurt either of them." John relaxed "I hurt her boyfriend. She told me what happened and that Alex was trying to help her. She said that she started crying and the next thing she knows they are kissing. She is pregnant and her boyfriend had threathend to kill them both if she didn't get Alex to kiss her. The only person who is to blame is James Reynolds."

 

"Sir? Sir I need your name and date of birth." The lady behind the counter said. 

John shook his head out of his day dream. The man who stood in front of him was Alexander Hamilton. The same one from his dream. 

"Oh um sorry. John Laurens October 28, 1996."

"Thank you." She typed away on the compture. "Building number 6 room number 301." She handed him a key. 

He held his breath. Just like his dream. He needed to stay away from Alexander and his friends even if it killed him. He couldn't feel the way he did before. He felt so helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning for this to happen it just did. I was crying while writing this don't feel bad.


	5. AN

What's up people of the internet!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> So the song was because I was listening to it when I wrote it. 
> 
> Mi vida no podría ser mucho peor- My life couldn't get much worse
> 
> Su vida tengo que vivir con un homófobo racista sur- Your life I'm the one who had to live with a southern homophobic racists 
> 
> Bonjour, mon ami- Hello my friend


End file.
